I Can't Unlove You
by XXbeautifullyXXbrokenXXheart
Summary: Alex had loved Ichigo for years, and he found out about it. What will happen?


**I Can't Unlove You.**

I watched as the love of my life, Ichigo Kurosaki, walked with his girlfriend, Orihime Inoue, and his friends, Tatsuki Arisawa, Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Uryu Ishida, Keigo Asano, and Mizuiro Kojima. They didn't even notice I was alive, let alone notice me.

_I fell in a perfect way, never had a choice to make. Crashed into your tidal way. I didn't even struggle._

All thorugh lunch, I drew a still-life of him. His oh- so- rare smile on his face, his eyes closed in peace, and I wanted so much to put me next to him, but instead I put Orihime, laughing and smiling. _'They are perfect together.' _I said to myself as I dropped the picture into Ichigo's locker. I only left Midnight as the name of the person who drew it.

_Sailed right through your atmosphere. Closed my eyes and landed here, didn't see the trouble, and I didn't care._

As school let out I walked to my aunts house. She wasn't there as usual so I made ramen and sat down in front of the tv to eat. My thoughts drifted to Ichigo. I knew he could never love me, so why was I in love with him?

_I can't unlove, cant do that, no matter how I try. I'll never turn my back on someone who loved me too. I can do most anything I have too..._

Today again, I watched, drew him, and stuck it in his locker. But this time he almost caught me. I just got away. I went to the girl's bathroom to get rid of him, and now I'm looking in the mirror. Straight, long black hair, burnig fire blue eyes, and snow white skin. That's what I saw in the mirror. I picked up my black backpack and walked to class.

_But this one thing I cannot change. I almost kinda like the pain. Wear your tattoo like a stain and it will take forever to face away._

The same routine happened the next day, but this time Ichigo caught me. Years of doing this and he just now caught me, "Midnight?" He asked. I avoided his eyes and nodded. "Bout time I caught you." Ichigo joked. I just kept my head down.

_I can't unlove you, cant do that, no matter how I try. I'll never turn my back on someone who loved me too. I can do most anything I have to._

"You know I can't love you, right?" Ichigo asked me, serious. I nodded and ran out of the school to my house, where I laid down on my bed and sobbed. Then, a knock on the door happened. I ingored it, but when I heard the door opening I grabbed a bat and inched towards the door, where Ichigo was waiting in the door frame.

_There's always time for other things. Why must we erase these things?_

"So, Midnight, whats your real name?" Ichigo asked as he invited himself in. "Alex. Alex Storm." I answered, putting the bat down and going to the kitchen to get some apple juice. "So, where are your parents?" He asked me. "They died in a car accident a while back when I was young. I live with my Aunt Ashley now." I answered him, taking a gulp of my juice. Ichigo nodded. "I lost my mom when I was young too, Alex." I was shocked, but not that much. Ichigo had that depressed look to him sometimes so it was easy to understand.

_I cant unlove, cant do that, no matter how I try._

"You're a pretty good artist, Alex. But why do you call yourself Midnight?" He asked me. I shrugged. "I like it." We talked for a while before he left, saying again how he couldn't love, but added not yet before leaving. I smiled, knowing that there was a slight chance for us.

_I'll never turn my back on someone who loved me to. But I cant unlove you._

The next day we hung a little, and he introduced me to his friends. For the next few weeks we hung out, and began going to movies and stuff with him and his friends. They called me Midnight and was glad to finally place a face to the name. They asked me to draw a ton of pictures for them, and I was glad to do it for someone else. Ichigo and Orihime that broken up a few months ago, but they were still friends.

Then, one day Ichigo asked me out. I answered him with a kiss. Our friends were glad to see that we were together, and I laughed. I finally had Ichigo and friends, so I was happy.


End file.
